Ginger Snaps One In A Half
by Mistress Baphomet
Summary: The story takes place right after the first movie and before part two. I've redone the story since It was a bit crappy and had bad spelling. I've added a few new things and changed it a bit. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Every thing happen so fast, Ginger pouncing onto Brigitte. The sharp knife breaking into her flesh.

She looked around there room. The place where they spent all their time together. Brigitte could still her echoes of the past in the room.

_"Out by sixteen or dead in this _scene_ but together forever"  
_  
B crawls to the thing Ginger had become. Laying her head on the beast's side feeling as Ginger takes her last breath. Hearing her faint heart beat.

Until every thing stops. It was like time had frozen. B had closed her eyes thinking what had happened in the last month. Brigitte

Felt some of the hair on Gingers body.

_"I can't have a hairy chest B, That's fucked!"_

Brigitte slowly falls asleep. Her eyes slowly open, light bursts through. The sun light shines through the window.

Birds chirp. The stench of death is in the air. Slowly rising Bridgett yawns and stretches. Walking to the bath room, still clutching the knife and needle. She turns on the hot water, and puts in the plug. Peeling the bloody clothing.

She slowly crawls into the tub, washing the blood off her skin. The water gets a bit of a pinkish tint to it. Laying in the bath tub in one hand the cure, in the other death.

_"Suicide is like the ultimate fuck you." _

_"But shouldn't our deaths be a little more then cheap entertainment?"_

Brigitte looked up seeing her sister.

"Ginger...but you're..." Brigitte

Said in shock, her eyes filling with tears.

"Dead." Ginger said smirking.

"Remember our pact: Together forever."

Ginger faded away leaving Brigitte with two choices; follow the pact or live. One she knew where it would take her, the other choice she didn't know what would happen.

She took the knife and started to cut into her wrist.

_"I'm not dying in this room with you! I'm not dying!"  
_  
She set down the knife.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to be like you Ginger..." she mutters.

Taking the needle, she sticks it into the vein in her arm. The purple fluid slowly moves down as she injects her self with the monkshood. Memories of Sam fill her head.

Flashback: They had finished making the monkshood in the closet.

"_You lead her in and I'll inject this into her " _

_"Be careful" He said whispering to the dark haired girl. _

He started to leave the closet. In a flash Ginger had grabbed him and dragged him away. She could hear him scream. End of flash back:

"Sam died to save **me**; his death would in vain if I killed myself."

Tears streamed out of her eyes, as the monkshood took its effect on her. She felt like everything was burning inside. Not just from the monkshood injection.

After her bath she dried off and went into her and Ginger's bedroom.

Changing into a white tee shirt, grey zip up sweater and a long dark skirt. She went into her back pack and pulled out a spare piece of paper from her school binder. She took a pen from the back pack as well. And wrote a note.

Dear Mom If you are reading this I am now gone. I am so sorry for all of this. It all started when we where going to pull a prank on Trish. We were out and Ginger was attacked by a werewolf. She killed Norman, the consoler, janitor, Trish and Sam. Sam's body is in the buried; as is Ginger I'm so sorry I had no choice. I love you so much mom

She finished writing, and placed it somewhere Pam would see it.

She emptied her big tan shoulder bag and started filling it with clothing. She ran up stairs and took some money from her mother's purse, and her father's wallet.

Going back down stairs, she grabbed her long tan coat. She was looking around the walls, till she found the picture of her and Ginger standing together. She gently took it off the wall. She also grabbed her journal and placed the image in there.

She walked up to Sam's body, the blood was still flowing. She went to touch his neck, no pulse he was cold. She dragged his body into the back yard.

Taking a shovel she started digging a hole.

Once the hole was deep enough she placed Sam in his grave, and fills the hole up.

She grabs a few planks of wood, and nails them into a cross, and in black marker she writes: Sam

Going back into the basement she looks at Gingers body. She does the same as what she did with Sam.

She takes her last glance of Ginger, before filling the hole with dirt.

_"Maybe even your final moment's a cliché around here." _

_"Not ours. B ours 'ill rock"_

_**The end**_


	2. Runaway

_**Chapter two**_

It's been a few days since Brigitte had ran away from home. It was November the third; Frost covered the wilting flowers in the field she wandered through. She was completely alone, every one that cared about her was either dead or left behind.Her brown coat swayed in the wind, it was starting to get dark out her breath becoming visible in the cold.

Over the hill there where lights, that said 'E-Z motel' she headed to the motel. CRACK! The noise startled her: Something was watching her. Not wanting to find out what caused that noise she ran for the motel.

The werewolf watched the girl from behind the trees, licking its fangs Longley; it sniffed the air it could smell her blood starting to change.

The door opened with a swish, and the bell made its jingle like noise.

"Hello! How may help you?" the owner of the motel asked Bridgett who was gasping for air.

Brigitte looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with the owner.

"I'd like a room please." She muttered.

He handed her the key and she gave him the cash.

"Thanks" she said leaving to go to her room.

Closed the door behind her. Flopping on the bed exhausted, for two days she had to sleep on the streets. It was nice being able to sleep on a nice warm bed. Even if it was full of lumps.

Looking around the room, it was all brown/tan colored.

Getting off of the bed she walked into the tiny bathroom. Her pale face was coved in dirt and her hair was a tangled mess. Turing on the bathtub taps she striped down and, flipped on the shower switch and got in. closing the shower blinds.

The warm water sprinkled all over her face and body. Taking the hotel, soap bar she started closing her body.

She moved down to her vagina, and started to clean it.

Taking the soap off of it she saw light red stuff all over the soap and her inner thighs.

"SHIT!" She screamed punching the wall in anger. "Of all things to happen I get the cures! Not today not today!" Brigitte finished cleaning her self up. Then Wrapped up some toilet paper and, stuck it in between her legs. Putting on fresh clean clothing she, left to get food and other stuff that she needed.

In the drug store. B looked up at the massive wall of feminine hygiene products. "Tampons or pads" she thought to her self. Grabbing both she went to the counter.

The lady rung them in and Brigitte played for them and left the store.

Walking outside she looked for a fast food restaurant. Finally seeing a not to bad looking pizza store she entered it. The warm smell of fresh cooked pizza entered her nostrils.

"I'd like a medium pepperoni pizza." She asked the boy at the counter. "All right coming right up."

12 minuets later a nice warm pizza was brought to her table.

Walking down a deserted alley, She felt a presents near her. She turned around only to see nothing was there. "Get a grip" she wisped to herself.

The lycanthrope pounced on top of the young girls back forcing her to land on her stomach. She could feel the weight of this massive beast on top of her. She could hardly breathe. She could feel the mussel's becoming tense in her back. Claws digging in.

It started to sniff, gathering her scent. Brigitte let out a loud scream, but the lycanthrope had left. Leaving her shaken and confused.


	3. sorrow

Chapter three

_**Sun, Nov , 2001** _(that's close to the time the movie came out. So I'm going with there time)

_Dear dairy: It's been 4 days since I was attacked. Also since I got the "Curse" Ginger was right, just and craps are two words that DON'T go together! Feels like some thing is tearing through my stomach. Like the claws of the werewolf that jumped me. But why? Why didn't it kill or even mane me?_

_Some thing odd is going on._

_Well I must be off._

With that Bridgett closed her diary. Gathering all her dirty clothing, throwing them in to a large plastic bag. She left her Motel. It was around four o' clock Am. As she headed for the local Landry mat. She felt nauseated. Gripping her gut she hunched over.

"Probably cramps. Or bad pizza."

The sickness settled back down and Brigitte resumed walking.

Finally reaching the Landry mat she starting to load her laundry into the washing machine.

Throwing in the liquid soap she shut the door.

Watching the clothing swirl in the water made her feel sick.

So looking for some thing to keep her mind busy she found a magazine.

It was some star tabloid. She read it _"its better then nothing"_

The buzzer went off saying her washing was done. She picked up her wet clothing and dropped it into the dryer. Slipping in a loonie the dryer went to work.

After a mind numbing hour and a half of washing her clothing Brigitte walked back to the hotel.

"God its cold, I hate the winter." She said bitterly to her self. As snow flakes littler the sky. Reminding her of all the pillow fights she used to have with her sister. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes wiping them off she kept walking

As Bridgett walked down the street. She saw two siblings playing in the freshly fallen snow, the parents sat on the porch laughing and drinking hot chocolate.

Bridgett remembered all the times Ginger, and her had played in the snow when they where little. A sad feeling crept across her _"Will I ever feel joy again?"_ She thought.

_"I'd do any thing for a second chance. All this mess wouldn't have even happed, It's all my fault, If I didn't want to get back at Trina. Ginger would have never been bitten by the lycanthrope. Then she would still be with me."_

Finally entered her warm motel. She Laid on her bed and went fast to sleep.

A shrill scream pierced the cold air. This caused Bridgett to bolt out of bed. She was drenched in a cold sweat. The noise seemed to move. It came closer to her door. Another sound filled Bridgett's ears. Leavening her motel room, looking around she saw nothing. Snow was still falling from the sky but harsher making it hard to see.

She was the only person in the whole place. Besides the staff. Then she saw it a light was on in one of the rooms. She inched closer and closer. Till she was leaning against the door. It sounded like there was no sound she kept listing. _"Maybe it was nothing?"_ She hoped

She could barely hear a sound of some thing moving. Gathering up her courage Brigitte opened the door. In a flash she saw a sight that made her heart stop and her stomach turn.

There was the cleaning lady. Her face was clawed up to the point were she no longer looked human. Her insides hung out side of her body. Blood stained the walls, floor and ceiling. It pooled around the lady. Brigitte Heaved and puked up her dinner. She tried to look away but couldn't tear her eyes away. She herd a growl before she had a chance to react the lycanthrope landed on her chest. The wind was knocked out of her lungs. He head hit the floor hard. Every thing went black for a second. But Brigitte Felt like it was all a movie and none of this was real.

The werewolf kept sniffing her. Its fur wet with blood, she tried to slide out from under it.

She was met with a slash on her arm. Squeezing her eyes shut she could feel its hot breath. She recalled the time Jason had her in the closet at school. His body inches from her own. All she wanted now and then was to disappear. Some thing wet and warm touched her face. Opening up one of her green eyes. Seeing some thing unexpected- It was licking her.

Kicking the monster in the belly it yelped and ran off outside. Leavening Brigitte on the floor. Getting up she ran to her room and packed up her things and left that night.


	4. thoughts

Chapter four

_Entry 17, Nov,18,2001_

_"Here I lay In the alley ways, of Some city. I've been on the run for several days,This thing seems to keep finding me! I have almost no clothing,food,And my money is starting to run out. To make matters worse I ,_

_found out the hard way that the monkshood doesn't work. It only slows down the change. God I wish I had never swapped blood with Ginger,jail would have been better then this!_

_Its so cold. I really would like a nice pair of gloves, and a warm blanket. Heh, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get a pair of wool gloves for Christmas._

_I wounder what Mother has been up to? How has she taken all of this? I hope shes OK its not her fault all this happened, Ginger and I treated her so bad. But yet she helped us. I don't deserve a mother like that._

_All I can do is make a mess of things._

_I should have ended my life, back at the house and kept our pact.'Out by sixteen, or dead in this scene, but together forever.' _

_I wounder if any one would have even cared. Or even find my journal with all the lycan information. Would they think We where nuts? Witches,sociopaths, Or just girls with a deep morbid imagination?_

_What would they do with Gingers wolf like body? I'm guessing study on it. I hope they do so they can maybe prevent this from happing to some one else._

_Well I must be off ."_

Bridgett Took her journal,Placing it into her bag She zipped up the bag. Stretching her back as she yawn, Bridgett placed the bag under her head, to use it as a pillow.She gently lay ed her head onto the makeshift pillow. Shivering She curled tightly into a ball. Her breath was visible in the cool night air. Wiping her tear stained face with the sleeve of her long tan coat. Her eyes became heavy and sore. As she closed them the last thing she thought of was...Ginger.

to be contuned...


	5. dreams

Brigitte was dreaming about her sister running around her around the room.

They sat on the bed talking. "Ginger I missed you so much. Life has been hell with out you here." The younger sister embraced dead one. "Told you the monkshood is crap."

Ginger said. "It only prolongs the change not stop it." "I'll find a way there's got to be a way!" Brigitte said her eyes had a twinkle of hope. Ginger sighed. "Sorry B There is nothing you can do. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"But I don't want to be a monster like yo..." Brigitte covered her mouth looking down.

Ginger stood up back to her still living sister. Turing around Brigitte saw that expression on her face she was angry at her for that comment. Gulping she uttered a small sorry.

"Like me you mean to say." Ginger said her tone UN caring and cold.

"Fine have it your way but I'm right. I'm all ways right!" Ginger screamed.

Just before Ginger walked out of there bedroom she uttered "Don't come crying to me when you realize your mistake."

Brigitte ran after her sister "Ginger come back I need you. I can't do this alone." But her sister was gone.

"Ginger!" The dark hard girl screamed as she awoke from her sleep. The alley was cold and stunk of too many scents to pick out. He body was starting to under go the changes her sister went through. For one hair was just starting to grow. Her body was sore and she had the starting of a tail. The only thing keeping her from total change was the monkshood. She took about twice a week. Also checking on her healing process was the best way to tell how far she gone.

Sitting up he opened her bag. Taking out the knife she killed Ginger with. Brigitte rolled up her sleeve making a cut on her forearm. Brigitte Winced in pain as the knife sliced through her soft skin. Leavening a thin line of blood that soon turned a bit thicker. Marking in her journal the date and time of the cut.

Stuffing her things back in the bag she slowly got up. Her stomach felt sick again. Leaning over she puked up blood. This was normal for her she'd puke at least once every two days.

Sitting in a coffee shop Brigitte listend on people to see if they knew any thing about strange slayings. She sat in the corner sipping a hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.

Sipping her doughnut in the drink. She took a bite the food and drink warmed her belly that growled for food. Reading the paper she found nothing of use. Deciding to look up the comics instead.

A man walked in his clothing a bit ragged. He was about 18 or so. Nice build but Brigitte felt odd around the guy. He order's his coffee taking a seat three tables away from her. He'd glance at her from time to time. _"Strange for a teen he has some grays..."_

Feeling safe in the coffee house she would wait till he left. Something about him bothered her.

Finally he left Brigitte walked trying to find a cheep Motel. Finding one she got her keys and went to her room. Taking a hot shower felt so good. Never again would she take shelter for granted again.


	6. Friends

Chapter six

Brigitte took up a job cleaning the motel for cash. Since the man who owned it was cheep and didn't want to hire cleaning ladies. He was a fat greasy man. He was crude and would stare at Brigitte in ways that made her feel UN easy. He'd pay her around 50 bucks for cleaning.

There were about 10 rooms she had to get to work or he'd change his mind. Cleaning the vacant room's she saw that one besides her own. "More then likely some yuppie on a business trip or drug dealer. She thought. Knocking on the door she herd some one move a bout and an oh shit. The door opened. "Cleaning lady." Brigitte muttered.

Looking up it was the man from the coffee shop. He looked down at the girl. "Oh. Ok come in then." Walking in her saw clothing throwing everywhere. "Sorry about the clothing I'll pick these up for you." He picked up his clothing and stuffed them into his duffle bag. "My name is Vincent." He said as Brigitte took the sheets off his bed. "Were you from?" he asked tilting his head. "The suburbs." Brigitte said hopping his questions would stop there. "Ah! That's why you look a bit out of place. I've lived in the city since I was five." Vincent went on.

As Brigitte worked Vincent talked away. She was in the bathroom scrubbing away in the bath tub. All you could smell was the cheep bleach the aroma burned Brigitte's sentive nose. While Vincent watched her. His eyes never left her; he was fascinated with the girl. Brigitte felt nervous as her eyes looked on to her hopping he wasn't some serial rapist or some thing. _"That's all I need some nut job stuffing my body into garbage bags." _ "Do I make you nervous?" Vincent's voiced softened. "It's just you look a bit tense. Sorry I'm being a bother just I haven't seen a pretty lady like you in a while." Brigitte tensed up more getting ready to leave. "Oh sorry didn't mean to make you more nervous. It's not like I'd do any thing to hurt you or any thing of that matter. Just I've been traveling and I'm a bit lonely and want to talk."

"Fine we'll talk after I'm done cleaning." Vincent nodded at this he went out of the room. Brigitte herds the front door close. She then started to mop the pastel blue floor now the place reeked of cheep bleach and pine. The smells made her feel dizzy. Cracking open the tiny window in the bathroom she went back to work.

Finishing with the bathroom she dusted the living area that was just a king sized bed and T.V. family sweets where the only ones with more then a "room" and a tiny kitchen. Lucky for her there were only three family sweets.

After cleaning all the rooms and washing the sheets, she went back to her room were she rested her feet. After about 12 minuets there was a knock at the door. Sighing Brigitte walked over to the door. Opening the door she saw Vincent standing outside he carried a paper bag with some things in it. "The manger said you'd be in here." Brigitte never really got a good look at him. He had dark hair minus the streaks of grey his hair went down to the top tip of his ears except hazel eyes she stood up to his chin. Eyeing the paper bag she looked back up to him. Moving out of his way he walked in the small room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Slowly closing the door Brigitte sat on the floor between the T.V. and bed. "I brought us some dinner from a chines restaurant. I thought it would be better to talk over a hot meal." Emptying the paper bag with all sort of tasty goods. Vincent moved on to the floor with her so he wouldn't get food on her bed. "So. Why are you here? Problems at home?" he asked

She felt a bit of shock at the question she shock her head no. "I wanted to get out on my own." She fibbed. "Ah living on the edge. I did that for a bit now I'm trying to settle down some were decent." They both talked about random things Brigitte hated to admit it but she liked his company she's been alone since her sister died. They both mowed down there dinner Vincent pulled out a bottle of wine. "I thought we celebrate." Taking out a cork screw and two plastic cups. Vincent opens the bottle with a pop he Poured the two cups full of red fluid.

Passing one to Brigitte she took the cup placing it to her lips she sipped the bitter sweet fluid. "Mmm not bad." She said taking another sip afterwards. "Yeah I have good taste in wine. Though this wine goes better with pasta. My mom used to teach me about fine dinning." "My mom let me and my sister have a sip at new years." Brigitte felt a bit warm from the wine. "Umm can I get changed this is my work clothing." Vincent nodded Brigitte went into her bag and grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey t-shit, she left to get changed into the bathroom.

"Hey he's cute don't you think B." Gingers specter said. Turning around Brigitte saw her sister sit on the edge of the bath tub." "It's not like that Ging." She mumbled. Standing up Ginger had a skeptical look on her face. "He's a guy there only one thing on their mind." She said with a dark tone to her voice. "Sex, sex and more sex!" Brigitte shook her head "Shut up Ginger." She said as she put on the t-shirt over her head. Leaving the room Ginger let out a sigh and faded off.

Vincent Greeted her with a smile as Brigitte sat back down on her spot on the floor. "Any more breaded shrimp or lemon chicken?" she asked him. "Yeah a bit go for it I like the beef and veggies." He handed her the container with the two foods and Brigitte started eating them. Leaning forward Vincent looks Brigitte straight in the eyes with a serous look on his face. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed my smell." "What?" Brigitte said with a confused look on her face. "I'm a werewolf too. Why do you think I'm so interested in you besides the fact that I'm lonely" Brigitte started to back up. "It's ok I'm not going to attack. I'm born this way I have control. Unlike the other two that are after you." "Why are they after me what did I do!" She screamed she could feel her blood pounding. Leaning close he brushed the hair from her face. "You're a female there's not a whole lot of them. Normally when we attack we do it to kill so you were even lucky to get away. That makes you special." "I wasn't bitten my sister was." Vincent had a look of interest "Go on" Brigitte was on the verge of tears but held them back. "She went crazy tried to kill a friend. I tried to help her see we made sort of a cure. But the only way I could get her to go with me was to infect my self with her blood." Brigitte showed him the scar on her palm. "But I was too late there was nothing left in her. I I killed her." Brigitte broke out crying Vincent wrapped his arms around her tiny frame trying to comfort her. "It's all my fault." She sobbed putting her head into his chest. He was the first person she told this too she was happy to let this out.

Vincent patted her back. "It happens some times some peoples minds just cant handle the change. You did the right thing, if you didn't do it I would have to. My job is to kill werewolves that bring attention to them self's, I was heading to Bailey downs to give a warning some lycan that was going around killing local dogs." "That's the one that bit my sister. It got splattered by a truck." "Hmm it seams I have my work cut out for me. But I am sorry your sister couldn't handle the change. Its better she die by the hands of a loved one then me."

Looking up at Vincent "are you going to kill me too?" Her face wet with tears. He smiled at her. "No. You have a strong will I don't think you'll go crazy like her. But if you need help I'll be near by can't let a rogue werewolf go UN checked. Plus I need you as bait since you seem to be driving all the others to you. You'll know its me I'm not an animal like them." Carrying Brigitte to her bed he set her down he sat at the edge. "One is close by I can smell him."


End file.
